Tasty Fun
by Pokemance
Summary: Thomas is hungry and has no food nor money , and needs to hunt to survive , but his first victim changes everything ,Warning contains pokephilia and sexual acts.
1. Tasty Fun : The flavor

** sound

"" talk

"*Blorrrurrg* hum im so hungry " i said as i searched my almost empty bag for food only to be reminded of the lack of it,"no money , no food" i said as i start to walk with my stomach singing that same song ,i then stopped as i see some bush move , it came out a farfetch from it , and i started to salivate "i heard that farfetch is good cooked with it's stick" i whispered to my buttons as i grab a rock , i then started to sneak into the bushes and moved closer , as i was at only a few inches from my next meal , i jumped for the kill , and ,with my grace and luck , my left foot got stuck in a vine and i drop the rock ,i then fall right on top of the pokemon ,my hands pinned down it's wings , it's meaty chest towards me , i could already feel the taste of it , as my mind started to think more and more of ways to cook the pokemon , my saliva started to flow to the pokemon's forehead , as the farfetch moaned it started to release fluids on me , "dam you stupid pokemon why did you have to piss on me ? hum" i said as the fluids broke my line of thought , then i made the rookie mistake of staring to the big blue eyes of the pokemon , as our eyes meet my only pokeball popped out of my pocket started to capture the pokemon , "don't catch it , don't catch it , please im hungry don't catch it" i thought, to my demise the pokemon was catched without a struggle , my pokedex then started to vibrate , i opened it and the thing said "how whould you like to call your female farfetch?" i then in a joking matter said "how about dinner?" , the pokedex didn't pick up the sarcasm in my talk and said "name detected, your farfetch is now called Dina, congratulations","well then, Dina come out" i said while throwing the pokeball to my feet , as Dina popped out she started to hug my legs and moan with joy as she pissed on me again, "do you have some urinary problem besides your mental one ?" she then as a response jumped in my lap and started to cuddle surprised by this i say "i was about to kill you to eat you, and you want to cuddle?" Dina then started to lick my neck and i start to moan, i then grab her tender thighs , that should taste really nice specialy with mustard or with rice , and put her on my side and then think out loud "well your now my pokemon , that makes me a trainer ,that means free pokecenter food" i said while getting up to my two feet.

As i entered to the pokecenter , nurse Joy aproached me and said "sorry we only attend pokemon trainers" i then pull out my farfetch , which proceded to hug my legs once more , nurse joy while apologising gave me a key to one of the apartments ,which i put on my pocket , i then ask "can you do a check up on her? she seams to have some sort of urinary problem" as i put Dina back on her pokeball nurse Joy puts Dina's pokeball on a machine and then says "this will take a while why don't you go upstairs and unpack your bags" i then asked "will you bring her up when you finish" after Joy nodded i got upstairs . the apartment got me teary eyed , a closet and bathroom a kitchen , with a fridge full of food , a confy bed ,and a tv, i then take a shower and after getting naked, i hear a knock on the door "it's me nurse Joy , im here because of your Farfetch , she is back at full health" i then respond ,"im in the bathroom the door is closed can you put her pokeball on the table" i got back into cleanning myself as the door of the apartment opened and closed .

"*plumptcham* what was that ?" i said as i got of the shower, after grabing a towel i exited the bathroom, only to find Dina with my sweaty boxers on her head and breathing hard , as loudly as i can ,i close the door "what the hell are you doing?" i said as she looked at me blushed "faaaar-fetch" she said with a flirty tone while getting closer , she then stared at my crotch , i only then realised i had droped my towel and that Dina was admiring my flacid joystick , she then tackled me to the ground , Dina was enjoying this but i wasn't , as i started to try to get up i felt a lick on my stick ,"aah! Dina stop" i said as she started to lick me more and more , my joystick now ready to come i get up while kicking her away as i was trebling of the pleasure she had just given me without my consent , as i stood up i colapse to the wall bearly managing to stay up , Dina was still enjoying this and with a bit of balance she jumped mouth first to my still erected stick , bringing me to my peak as i shoot my seed into her mouth ,"hunff Diiinaaaah".

 **[five minutes later]**

"You little bitch ,why did you do that?" i said while she licked her beak looking at me with a not satisfied look, "oh no you don't " i said as Dina tried to tackle me once more , i put her back inside of her pokeball and go to bed as i was more tired than hungry and that bed was just waiting for me , the moment i entered the bed i fall asleep.

As the alarm clock rang , i clicked the off button , and go back to my dream , i was dreaming about fighting a pangoro with a carbink , the carbink was able to endure the hit from the pandoro and use draining kiss making the pangoro almost faint and then for no reason what-so-ever the pangoro and the carbink start to swim in the water that just apeared out of nowhere , i then wake up feeling something wet between my legs, " did i piss my pants?" i said as i started to look on the bed in search of any weat spot with no vail , i then notice that my morning wood was seamed to move, i then remove the sheets of the bed to reveal Dina between my legs licking my morning wood , as she realised i was staring at her ,she stopped and slowly folded my pants back to there original position , started to move to my lap and just stared back , her beatiful blue eyes were just piercing mine but my mind was off "your making me hungry" i said while tracing her thighs "this whould go great with a bit of rice" , Dina was blushing iven tho i was thinking and saying that i whould like to eat her and how , she just enjoyed the attention but wanted more , she started to aproach me with her beak for a kiss, "*clonk* ah , Dina that hurt , why did you just headbutted me?" Dina looks at me with her flirty look and starts to aproach me with her beak more calmly , the tip of her beak touched my lips, she then started to open her beak and inject her tongue into my mouth , she then closed her eyes and put her wings on my sholders pushing me closer to her , i was shocked with this , she really seemed to want to be with me , and not in a platonic kind of way, i broke the kiss as i was really hungry , i got up to the fridge and got two sitrus berries, i then give one to Dina as she looked hungry too, "eat it , these berries are really good" as i start to eat mine, she jumps into my lap and bites the other side of the berry , i then grab the berry and say "you have yours there this one is mine what do you... " Dina interrupted me with a kiss , i instantly pulled out "you want to cuddle and kiss?"i asked Dina as she shorly nodded "then let me finish the berry and wash my teeth and then we can watch something and cuddle","faaar?"she asked looking at me joy,"yes and kiss, here have the remote you can pick the movie".

i just finished washing my teeth ,i got to the bed and put Dina on my lap , the tv was off so i asked "soo you didn't found anything good" in response she turned the tv on , "what is this?" i asked shouting at Dina ,it was the pokephilia channel , "Dina let's see something else" i tried to grab the remote but failed as Dina dropped it on the floor and kicked it under the bed , "Dina you're naughty" she responded by gigling.

 **Pokemance: please review if you enjoyed the story , or even if you dislike it , just review it.**


	2. Tasty Fun : Needs

** sound  
"" talk  
' thoughs

""Dina you're naughty" she responded by gigling.

She then got of my lap and rested her head against me, i was stil shocked on what i was watching, the tv was stil on the pokephilia channel i couldn't believe it existed , it showed a guy doing a dragonite , it seem to enjoy it, as the guy was on top he played with her 2 inch clit , the guy then stopped and fluids started flowing out of the dragonite ," i can't believe this channel... " i said as my eyes glazed on Dina that was rubbing her self "...exists" as she notices me she spreads her opening , inviting me in , my maleness instantly became a brick , i could see her entrance and her fluids pouring out like they where a little river ,"*glup* i-i-i'm going t-to grab the vag-remote this channel isn't good fo-for y-you " i said while trembling up to turn off the tv , i couldn't because the tv had a panel covering it's front buttons and connections , "what now...?","*clanck**fouwsh**clanbom* what was that?" i said as i look at the bed to see that Dina was not there, i turned around only to be tackled to the ground by Dina ,"what was that for?" i looked at the door to find that the do not disturb sign disapeared and that the door was locked, "what the hell, Dina? i'm not going to mate with you , i don't even have condoms" almost in response the tv said "...there is no sexual disease that can be transmited from trainer to pokemon nor from pokemon to trainer , and to those that like it til the end don't worry only humanoid pokemon can make pregnacy happen, but don't forget it has to be consensual..." Dina then looked at me with her beggin blue eyes, "the man just said it has to be consensual and since i don't want to do it, you're out of luck, duck" she ignored me as she started to remove my pants "Dina i said NO" she did not care what so ever, both my pants and my boxers were near my feet, "NO Dina NO" i said as she started to lick my stick and then started bobling my dick in her mouth , in and out , occasionaly stopped to lick my balls, it felt good but i wasn't going to let her continue as i grabbed her pokeball and closed her inside and wraping it with ducktape ,"what now bitch? what are you gonna do ,hum?" i said as i put her pokeball in my poket and got back to fully dressed and got out for a walk .

"Thomas, long time no see..." i turned to the guy that called me and interrupted him "who are you ? and why are you calling me ?" he responded "don't you recognise me ? " i looked at him right in the face with a emotionless look "you're that guy from the pokephilia channel , you fucked that dragonite , now get away before if call the cops on your beastiality..." he interruped me "pokephilia isn't beastiality nor illegal, pokemon aren't beasts they are as smart as us if not more, you still don't recon me, bro, it's me Rolan" i smiled at him "ha yeah you look diferent but your face still looks the same , so where is your beloved Lucy?" he then said "she evolved" he then throwed a ultraball at the ground and a dragonite popped out "she's always so beatiful"he said while pulling Lucy for a kiss.

When they stopped,Rolan said to me "so and you ? how are you? still searching for a pokemon that loves you ?" i started laughing and said "humm you still remember that? well i'm fine im staying in the pokecenter for awile","so you found one?","No Rolan , you see, i found a pokemon in the woods i was going to hunt it as i was starving , i have no money, and while i was grabbing her, my pokeball captured her","what pokemon is she? i bet she is like a mightyena or a pidgy you always had a thing for bird pokemon" i stared at him blushed like never before and said "she's a farfetch'd" he looked at me with his eyes opened as wide as they could "and i thought i was kinky so where is she?", "well she is on her pokeball" i said while showing her pokeball, he then said "why is she duck tapped close doesn't she love you?","No she doesn't, she only sees me as a mate not has a lover " , "how do you know,Thomas?","when we first got to the apartment she sexualy assaulted me by giving me a head without my consent , and today she showed me your performance put the remote under the bed and started to give me ,again without my consent, head", "i see , you know a farfetch'd is really dificult to catch and normaly only with ultraballs you can catch then because of there evasiveness","well i was pinning her down by the wings , i must have scared her as she keeped on peing on me... ","weird question, was her piss yellow?","no it was transparent , why?","you see Thomas your farfetch'd didn't piss on you those fluids where , probably , from exitement, now how where you on top of her?" i blushed more "well i triped on top of her and by chance my hands were on top of her wings...","where were your hips?", "well they where on top of her hips ","she most likely thought you were going to mate with her, now weirder question, did you caught her rubbing her self ...","she started masturbating to your show when she forced me to watch it with her " he smiled back and said "how about i offer you lunch?" i said yes and and started to follow him and Lucy.

"i guess Dina must be starving to" i said while unrapping her off the pokeball "oh such a cute name ,where did you get that name from?","it's how the pokedex understood the word dinner",Dina was now on my left hugging my leg "Rolan where do you want to sit?","she's so cute , hum by that window over there", after us four sit down Rolan stared at Dina "Dude you got an awesome pokemon",Dina started to try to go to my lap , i let her , both me and Rolan started to catch up our lost hours talk ,*plrreew* i started talking to Rolan about how hot Lucy was on the show when all of the sudden i felt pain coming from my crotch was well as some freshness , i look down to see Dina standing there shaking she then looked up at me , "what happen ? are you okay ?" Rolan asked and i responded "yes it's nothing" after pulling Dina's back against my chest and spreading some feathers i saw her entrance with my stick rubbing on it, she was still shaking and soon i realised why as she couldn't push me inside 'Arceus i can't hold it anymore', i then pulled out of her labia and closed the zipper of my pants and put Dina on her pokeball "sorry Rolan her wing is bleeding i got to get her to the pokecenter , sorry " i ran as fast as i could to my apartment .

Now at the apartment , i throw her pokeball to the ground and say to Dina "TO BED NOW!" she ,while looking at the floor, got to the bed and looked at me with a sorry look on her face i locked the door and look at her with a emotionless face and start to get closer to her ,she starts crying , i keep staring at her with the same expresion and pull out my belt while saying "you've been a naughty girl Dina , it's time you get what you deserve" she dropped her stick-weapon and got belly down with her wings over her head that was near the wall , "now you will get what you deserve you pervert" i said while getting on the bed "what you deserve" i said while pushing my stick all the way inside her as she moaned loudly as i also did,while she raised her head over her shoulders with her wings giving her support, i then grab her hips and pull out and say to her "and what i should had done before",with her hymen broken by me she starts to bleed, seing this i say to her "sorry ,i mean ,i thought you had done it before , and that you at the restaurant didn't feel confy enough for it , you still tried it tho?" she flipped belly up and spread her labia apart with her wings, she was still dripping blood from it but she did wanted it,i grab my stick and slowly pushed it inside to maximize her pleasure i then grab her shoulders and raise then pulling myself a little out, she was now on my lap standing by her own legs and i then say to her "are you ready ,perv?" she nodded, seing this i grab her hips and slam them down until there was no more of my stick to push inside of her , we both moan , she then puts her wings on the back of my head and kisses me ,our tongues dancing like it was a rave, as i started moving myself in and out of her as she started lowering herself, my hands got to her shoulders and our pace aumented , *slap*slap*slap*slap*slap*slap*slap* ,Dina was now moving her love tunnel to squeze me as our final hump brought me fully inside of her she clampt on me as i released my seed inside of her both our juices pouring on the side of my stick , i didn't pull out this was her reward.

 **Pokemancer : what do you think? good or bad? also i am thinking about doing 2 more chapters but as a prequel staring Rolan and Dragonite (will only happen if there is any demand for it) whould you like it? please respond with a review./strong/span**


	3. Tasty Fun : Dragon Stories

**Pokemance: Sorry that i'm late for this (MrJoshTheEpic, zdeath01)but better late than never...**

 **This is the start of a prequel sub story based on Rolan**

"hum, hi... why are you here alone,Rolan?" said Don a friend of mine,"i feel soo lonely..."i said burring my head into my arms,"maybe i can fix that?"he said while sitting next to me," i don't mean lack of friends, it's just that...""you're thinking about her aren't you?"he interrupts me, "yah, that dratini was... beatifull it stayed with me for about 2 hours when i waited for my parents at the pokecenter" i said while looking at Don crying, "i know you want to catch her..."i interrupt him "yes but i have no pokeball..." he interrupts me "you do now, happy birthday Rolan" i respond "i can't take it ... you've worked soo hard for that pokeball..."he puts the ultraball on my hand and says "you deserve it more than me" i respond "thanks i... i can't thank you enough, wanna come and help?"he responds "of course".

We where now near the pokecenter," we are never going to find her"i said to Don, i then trip and fall on top of a large pink dragonair who starts to lick me "i think you just did" says Don, i then respond as the dragonair puts her tail inside my boxers and starts to rub me "b-but haa-they-ey only stay if-eif they find a suit-ah-ble mate" i respond between moans Don then responds with "i think she likes you that much, use the ultraball" which i proceeded to do.

After it catched her we go to my place,"soo how about you Don?"i say to him"what about?"he responds blushing staring at a pidgey bent over eating some pokechow i put on the floor, that pidgey's pussy was pulsating and he couldn't stop staring, "what's you and flying pokemon?"salivating he looks at me and responds while wiping of his saliva "not-thing"i then respond "well then goodnight" he was back at staring into that pidgey,i didn't mind as i had something else on my mind...

After Don left my garden i locked myself inside my flat,"dragonair,come out!" i scream she stares at me blushed,i then say "you may proceed to rub me if you still want..."she didn't want to rub me she wanted more now that our bond was more strong, she throwed herself at me and in a few seconds got me naked,"hold on not so fast" she stoped and stared at me putting her head close to mine i started to caress her head as she blushed "now we can do it... hunf"as i said that she roped around me and started to tight up the grip she wanted as much as i wanted it, but couldn't get me in so i said to her "could you just losen up a bit" and traced the white belly of hers "huuum-unf"she said as i find her wet pussy and redirect it to my tip aloging it just inside so it didn't slip out "dragonair it seems something is blocking the way" realising this meant i was inside of her she started to tight up again making me slowly pressure more on her fleshy blockage , moaning i say to her " are you sure you want me to be your first mate?"my tip starts to pierce through her hymen as she puts her head close to mine and starts to kiss me,broking the kiss she stares at me and, in my head, i hear "and only!" she, in pain, closes on of her eyes, my tip was almost all inside , this was the point of no return if she pressured me more i would take her virginity if she pressed me less i would stop and only cuddle with her, of course she didn't want to cuddle now and with pain i responded "it's your call, not mine", *flooff* was heared as she in an instant got me fully inside, we sitted there staring at each other, she then with her tail traced her own pussy and brought it between our heads the tip of her tail showed some blood, when this was happening i started to feel a slimy liquid flow from the side of my dick to the base of my balls, i knew what this meant and as she started to slowly move i grabbed her head and kissed her, broking the kiss i said "glad to be your first", she continued moving faster and faster but we both knew it wouldn't take much time untill we both came, so she slowed down as i started to hump upwards towards her,*slap*slap*slap*slap*slap*slap*slap*, she then started twiching , seing this i try to get out of her so i wouldn't risk on inpregnating her, but she didn't wanted that and started to hump me faster and deeper, my tip now going as deep as her womb entrance she clamps on me , making me send jets of my seed deep inside it filling her womb but not overloading it, still hard i continue to hump until the sun comes up...


End file.
